The Girl Next Door
by shizzical
Summary: Seto Kaiba is new to Domino City. He is cold-hearted and cunning. But then he meets Tea. Will she change him? Or will she lose him forever?... Seto x Tea PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. A New Student at Domino High

****

The Girl Next Door 

by **ilukaiba**

(who does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
((Hello there everyone! ^^ This is ilukaiba. My A/Ns will be in this format (with '((' and '))' For those of you who are waiting for an update on _Every Dragon Has a Heart_ and my other fics, I'll try ASAP! Okay now... this fic's chapter 1 takes place BEFORE the series... during the Japanese Series 1 kinda... I guess (but Seto has brown hair, not green ^^) Also, Seto is still the CEO of Kaiba Corp and all that good stuff, and the Big 5 DO work for him (so that stays the same) Also, I do not *bash* any character in this fic... If Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Seto, Tea, Pegasus, Mokuba, etc. seem annoying(er) in this fic, sorry, but don't think I dislike the character (I like them all... thought Tea does get a bit annoying...) And Bakura/Ryou is NOT in this fic (*yet*) Eheh... and ignore the fact that I use the English names ^^ Hopefully it's not a problem. I know that English Tea is much more annoying than Japanese Anzu, but she isn't in this fic. See, she has the same name as English Tea, but she has the heart and personality of Japanese Anzu... (lol I don't quite understand myself either... so screw that...) And finally, though flames are welcome, they are not appreciated or recommended. If I get pissed (^^) then don't hold it against me... ^^ Also PLEASE R and R! I update based on reviews! If you want a fast update, REVIEW MORE! I have this story written out already, and a long wait for an update is probably because of a lack of reviews. On that note... on to... the first chappy.))  
  
**Chapter 1 / The New Student At Domino High**  
  
"Did you hear? About the new kid?"  
  
"New kid?" Tea looked at Joey with surprise. "We're getting a new kid?"  
  
"Hell yeah!" said Tristan excitedly, "Some sort of 'Big Cheese' I heard..."  
  
"'Big Cheese', Tristan?" said Tea with a sigh.  
  
"He means the CEO of some company..." replied Yugi with a grin.  
  
"He's filthy rich, I've heard!" yelled Joey, "We better make friends with him... so maybe we'll get some money!"  
  
"He?" asked Tea, blushing.  
  
"Yeah... he's a guy... why?"  
  
"Well... you know how... in romance novels... with the hot rich guy that moves to a new place... and..."  
  
"Tea... you don't mean..."  
  
"No... I don't want to... go out with him or anything... but I wonder what he'll look like..."  
  
Yugi, Joey, and Tristan sighed.  
  
"Girls..." muttered Joey scornfully.  
  
"So... when is this guy coming?" asked Tea, her face reddening.  
  
"Uh... tomorrow I think..." answered Yugi quietly.  
  
Tea smiled to herself. "Well guys... I have to go home now... or my mom will get mad."  
  
"Bye Tea!" yelled her friends, waving.  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
Tea walked along the sidewalk. As she was walking, she glanced at the large house that was next to hers. It was a mansion, worth at least a million dollars. It was brand new, finished one month before. A large limousine was parked in the driveway.  
  
'Hmm... I wonder who they are?' she thought while looking at some tall men with dark glasses and black suits.  
  
"Tea, honey, come on in! Dinners ready!"  
  
Tea looked at the mansion for one last time before walking to her house. "I'm coming, Mom!"  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
"So, sir, is this the place with the card you were looking for?"  
  
"Yes." replied the brown-haired CEO haughtily, "This is the city where the dragon is."  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
Tea Gardner lay in her bed. She imagined what her new classmate would look like.  
  
'Blue eyes... definitely... maybe green eyes... but... nah... probably blue...'  
  
She smiled to herself and continued.  
  
'Hair? Blonde maybe... wait... no... he's a too smart to be blonde... maybe black or brown...'  
  
A sudden buzzing sound interrupted her imaginative thoughts.  
  
"Damn clock!" she said, slamming her finger on the button.  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
"Hey Tea!"  
  
"Yugi! Joey! Tristan! Hey guys!"  
  
"I hate Monday mornings!" complained Joey with a sigh.  
  
"Doesn't everybody?" asked Tristan sarcastically.  
  
"Hey! Stop being fresh with me!"  
  
"I am not being fresh, Joey."  
  
"Yeah... you're being rotten Tristan!"  
  
"You wanna feel rotten too, punk?!" yelled Tristan, glaring at Joey holding up his fist threateningly.  
  
Tea groaned. "You guys are so immature!"  
  
"No we aren't!" protested the two while clawing at each other's faces.  
  
"So... we'd better hurry or we'll be late for class!" said Yugi.  
  
"Aww shit... school!" The gang ran to the building, narrowly avoiding the loud school bell.  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
"Class?" said the teacher quietly. He watched as paper planes crashed, spit balls flew, and girls giggled.  
  
"Class... we have a new student!"  
  
There was a sudden silence.  
  
'It's him... the rich kid!' thought Tea dreamily.  
  
The door opened and a teenager walked into the classroom. He had brown hair and pale skin. He was tall and thin. He had thin lips that were pursed together in a seemingly cruel manner. He had no smile, hell, he probably didn't even know how to smile. Even with the traditional blue school uniform, he looked like a wealthy snob. It was surprising that all the girls were swooning over him.  
  
But his eyes... his gorgeous blue eyes. Sure they were cold and unfriendly, but they were a deep blue.  
  
'He's handsome,' thought Tea, 'yet he seems so mysterious!'  
  
"Class, please welcome Seto Kaiba to our ninth/tenth grade class at Domino High." said the teacher in monotone.  
  
Whispers suddenly filled the classroom.  
  
"Seto? Seto Kaiba?!"  
  
"He's that CEO of... of..."  
  
"Kaiba Corporation! My dad works for him!"  
  
"He's so smart!"  
  
"And dreamy..."  
  
"Now Mr. Kaiba," said the teacher to the new student, "I don't expect you to be an expert on what we are studying now since you ARE new here... so just relax for today... and watch your classmates at work."  
  
Seto Kaiba looked at the teacher with narrowed eyes. "I think I'll catch on soon enough." he said with a deep voice.  
  
"Oh... well," began the teacher nervously, "I'm sure you will..."  
  
The boy made no effort to smile or frown. He had no emotion. He just sat down in the seat that was vacant, which happened to be diagonal to Tea. He was indifferent to and unconnected with the people around him, like he was in his own world.  
  
"Now class," said the teacher, "please put the radical on the board into simplest radical form."  
  
"Damnit!" groaned Joey, "I don't remember radicals! Students flipped through their textbooks, but only one had their hand raised. The one who had no textbooks. Who had no pencil or paper. Or even a calculator to work out the problem.  
  
Seto Kaiba.  
  
"Yes Mr. Kaiba," said the teacher, "If you'd like me to explain it to you, feel free to-"  
  
"Seven times the square root of thirty-one."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"That's the answer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
The class stared at the boy with amazement and admiration.  
  
"Damn." said Joey with awe.  
  
Once again, the boy had no triumphant smile. He looked bored and preoccupied.  
  
"Lunch time!" said the teacher suddenly, as he looked at his watch.  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
The lunchroom was filled with excited teenagers. Tea bought her lunch and looked around.  
  
"Hey Tea!" yelled Yugi, "Over here!"  
  
"Yugi," she said, approaching him, "I think I am going to sit with that new student today. I feel bad for him." She looked at Kaiba, who was sitting in the far corner at an empty table. He was busy typing on his laptop and wasn't eating any lunch. She walked over to him.  
  
"Hi." she said to him. There was no response.  
  
"Hi!" she said louder. He didn't even bother looking up at her.  
  
"Um... my name is Tea... I am in your class!"  
  
'Damn... why won't he respond?!' she thought.  
  
'Shit... can't she just leave me alone!' thought the impatient CEO.  
  
"So... uh... can I sit here?"  
  
He nodded slightly as he continued typing. She sat down next to him.  
  
"So what are you typing?"  
  
Suddenly, he turned and looked straight at her. She felt his icy blue orbs burning into her and blushed.  
  
'He looks even better now!' she thought.  
  
There was a silence as he looked at her, as if observing her every feature.  
  
"You're the girl who lives next-door, aren't you?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"I live in the white house... with the big driveway."  
  
"The mansion?!" she gasped.  
  
"No... the mailbox..." he said sarcastically.  
  
"You live in THE mansion?!"  
  
"Is something wrong with it?"  
  
"No... it's just... it's so... pretty... your mansion I mean... but I do live next to you though."  
  
"Oh." he said quietly. He started typing again.  
  
"Why aren't you eating?" she asked him with concern.  
  
He looked at her, his eyes glinting. "Why are you sitting here?"  
  
She reddened quickly. "Do you not want me to sit here?"  
  
There was no reply.  
  
"So... what do you think of the school, Seto?"  
  
He stiffened up and glared at her.  
  
"What did you call me?!"  
  
"Seto... that's your name... right?"  
  
"You can call me 'Kaiba'."  
  
"Oh... sorry..."  
  
"And your school is a bit boring... but I guess it'll do..."  
  
"Uh... so are you always on the computer?"  
  
"Pretty much." he said, typing rapidly.  
  
"Don't your parents get mad... if you're always on the computer?"  
  
He stopped typing completely. He turned and looked at her with tired blue eyes, looking lost and forlorn for just that one moment when he said...  
  
"I don't have any parents."  
  
"Oh... I... I'm sorry..."  
  
"Don't be sorry. Everyone pretends they are sorry. But they aren't. At least not for me they aren't."  
  
"Uh... do you... uh... live by yourself?" stammered the poor girl, hoping to get a more cheerful response out of her new classmate.  
  
"I have a little brother."  
  
"Oh... cool!" said Tea enthusiastically.  
  
"Whatever..." He turned back to his laptop and continued with his work.  
  
Tea looked at the screen ((A/N I know at this point Tea may seem annoying like the English Tea (damn her...) but bear with me, k?... ^^;)) with curiosity. She gasped as she saw monsters on it. Yet they looked so familiar...  
  
"What are those?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"The monsters?"  
  
"Duel Monsters." answered the CEO gruffly.  
  
"My friends play that game!" exclaimed Tea excitedly.  
  
"Oh cool." replied the CEO sarcastically as he continued his work.  
  
"Maybe you could all duel or something?..."  
  
"Look Tea," he said arrogantly, "I'm the number one duelist in the whole damn world... I don't have time to waste with your silly friends!" He closed his laptop and walked off haughtily.  
  
"What was that all about?" said a voice.  
  
"Oh hey guys," said Tea, looking at her friends, "Oh that was nothing..."  
  
"Ya know Tea," commented Joey, "that guy is such an asshole..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He acts all smart and superior... Geez I haven't even spoken to him and I already hate him."  
  
"Give the guy a chance, Joey." said Yugi.  
  
"Sorry Yug, but that guy's a jerk!"  
  
((A/N Just to let you all know, Joey is more like English Joey than Japanese Jou (lol... not this again...) because he is really stupid in this fic (for now at least) no offense to him... I mean... I love the guy... he just adds more humor to this dramatic (*yawn*) fic...))  
  
'A really hot jerk...' thought Tea.  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
"Hey! Joey! Schools over!"  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"It's time to GO Joey... The bell rang five minutes ago! We'll miss the bus!"  
  
There was a brief silence until realization suddenly seemed to hit Joey. "Yug... we don't take the bus..." He lifted his sleepy head off of the desk.  
  
"So Tea, are these those dueling friends of yours?" said a cold voice.  
  
"Oh... it's the NEW kid..." said Joey unenthusiastically.  
  
"Oh you must be JOEY... how could anyone forget the name and face of the loser who didn't know the square root of sixteen in math class?..."  
  
"YOU WATCH IT RICH BOY!" growled the blonde angrily.  
  
"What are you... a common mongrel or something? You are the one who should watch it, DOG-boy..."  
  
"Take that back you bas-"  
  
"Sorry, but I can't stop and chat... or should I say bark... you see... my LIMO is waiting outside..." Kaiba left the classroom, leaving Joey staring furiously after him.  
  
"I HATE that snobbish little..."  
  
"Calm down Joey..." said Tristan soothingly, "He's just a new kid... what can he do?..."  
  
+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+  
  
"Bye Tea."  
  
"Bye guys!" said Tea waving.  
  
"If ya see Mista Moneybags, tell him I'm gonna beat the shit outta him tomorrow!"  
  
"I'm sure you will Joey..."   
  
"Damn right!"  
  
The boys walked over to one of their classmate's houses, leaving Tea to walk home by herself.  
  
'That Seto Kaiba is cute,' she thought, 'Cute and rude...' She walked across the street until...  
  
"WHAT THE -" A man dressed in a black suit peeked out of the limosuine he was driving.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" said a deep voice from the back of the black vehicle.  
  
"My apologies sir... there was a young girl on the road and..."  
  
"Is she okay?"  
  
"Uh, let me check sir."  
  
"Make it quick, I am in no mood to be delayed because of some careless girl who doesn't look where she's going."  
  
"Yes sir." said the poor driver, stepping out of the limo. He looked down at the stunned brunette, who lay in the middle of the road with an apologetic look in her blue eyes.  
  
"Are you all right, miss?"  
  
"I think so." stuttered Tea, standing up slowly.  
  
"Would you like a ride, miss?"  
  
"Uh... thanks I'm fine..."  
  
"No miss, I insist." said the man, pointing to the back of the limo.  
  
"Oh. All right." she said, "Thank you sir."  
  
"You're wel-"  
  
"WOULD YOU TWO QUIT YAPPING ALREADY?! I don't want to be LATE!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The chaffeur opened up the back door to let Tea in. He then got in to the front and began driving.  
  
Tea looked at the angry man who sat behind her and gasped.  
  
"Se- Kaiba?!"  
  
"You!" he yelled, "Tea Gardner!"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Look... the only reason you're getting a ride is that your house is right next to mine."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
The car paused at the gate to the Kaiba mansion.  
  
"We're here, sir."  
  
"It's about time!" Kaiba and Tea got out of the car and the driver drove off.  
  
"Listen, uh, Kaiba, thanks for the ride."  
  
"It was nothing."  
  
The gate opened and he walked to the mansion, while Tea walked to her house.  
  
((A/N So what do you think? Good, bad, okay? REVIEW! Remember what I said about updating... *winks*))


	2. A Change of Plans

****

The Girl Next Door 

by **ilukaiba**

(who does NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh!)  
  
((Um. Hi? I give you the right to shoot me… Wow… what was that?… **Seven months?** Lolz… oops?… Wait, don't shoot me… then I wont be able to finish the story XD… In the meantime, I managed to make my Seto site look better (the url is, without the spaces of course, **kaiba - corporation . 2ya . com**) I also made a Harry Potter site, Fushigi Yuugi site, wrote a LOT of Harry Potter fanfiction, and started a Fushigi Yuugi one ^^ Check my profile for details… Yeah… but this fic is **seriously **very hard to type up… it's too damn long! Anyhow, on to this chapter (BTW I loved you're reviews ^^) And Microsoft Word's being screwy, so I apologize in advance for any formatting errors.))  
  
**Chapter 2 / A Change of Plans**

"Have you discovered the location of the card yet?"

"No, sir."

"Damn. You're just not looking hard enough!"

"But sir-"

"Keep looking damnit!" The CEO glared angrily at the Big 5.

"Yes, sir."

"Mr. Kaiba, sir?"

"Yes?" said the CEO, turning around.

"We have spotted a game shop of some sort."

"And?"

"It sells Duel Monsters cards, sir."

"Really?" Kaiba looked at the man with interest.

"It is on Domino Avenue, sir. Owned by some old man."

"Hmm… I'll check it out after school tomorrow."

"Very good sir."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Ugh." groaned Tea as she tossed and turned in her bed. She couldn't sleep. She looked at the digital alarm clock, which read 12:47 A.M.

"Holy shit! It's late!" She looked out of her bedroom window. It faced the impressive Kaiba mansion. One light was on in the large house. She peered in the illuminated window and noticed someone sitting at their desk.

"Damn, that Kaiba sure stays up late."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Seto Kaiba was at his desk, typing at his computer.

"Game Shop, Domino City, Japan." he said into the computer's microphone.

"_Please wait. Analyzing request. Searching for specified location. Sorting data. Three matches found_." said the computer in monotone.

Three possible matches showed up on the screen. Kaiba looked at them carefully.

"The Multi-Grain Shop," he read aloud. "Damn that's not it!"

He scrolled down to the next one. "Game Stop? Nah… that's for video games."

The final matched proved to be useful. "Hmm… Turtle Game Shop!" he said as he clicked on it. His blue eyes analyzed the information present on the new screen.

"Owner… Solomon Moto? That must be the old guy… let's see now… it sells cards… duelists welcome… has limited edition rare cards… has a display of extra-rare cards… not for sale… hmm… maybe it _is_ there!"

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

Seto Kaiba took another sip of his coffee. He continued his search for the Blue Eyes White Dragon, but the Turtle Game Shop seemed to be the only possibility.

Suddenly, a message popped up on the screen.

"Mr. Kaiba," the CEO read aloud, "school starts in an hour?! WHAT?!" He looked at the time and groaned.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Good morning class!" said a tall woman with glasses and brown hair.

"Good morning Ms. Makuro." said the class in chorus.

"I am sure you were all informed about the big project?"

The class shifted nervously in their seats.

"Pro- project?" asked Joey confusedly.

"The Ancient Civilization project I have been speaking about for a week!"

"You _have_?" asked Joey. He looked at the history teacher quizzically.

"Well anyhow, it is due three days from now, and I am assigning partners today."

"_Assigning_?!" exclaimed Tea loudly.

"Yes Miss Gardner!" said the teacher with a sigh.

"Damn." muttered Tristan.

"Can I work with Tea? And Joey with Tristan?" asked Yugi, smiling sweetly.

"No!" yelled the teacher with frustration.

"Please?" begged Joey.

"No!!"

"Aww… come on Ms. Makuro…"

"No Tristan!!!"

"We'll never talk during class…"

"Miss Gardner, I said NO!!!!"

Tea looked at Yugi, Joey, and Tristan helplessly.

"What a _bitch_," mouthed Joey.

Tristan rolled his eyes. "I know…"

"CLASS?!"

The student ceased their muttering and looked at their teacher hopefully.

"I shall begin assigning partners now."

"Can I work with Miaka?" said one of the girls, giggling.

"I will be making girl-boy pairings."

"Ewww," said Joey jokingly, "but girls have _cooties_!"

He and Tristan began giggling childishly.

"One more comment from the peanut gallery and you'll have ten points deducted from your project grade."

"Psh… that's no biggie… I'm failing anyway."

"It counts as three test grades, Joseph."

"Shi- shoot!"

The teacher smiled slightly before beginning.

"Maki and Koujii. Sakura and Suko. Umi and Arkano. Omina and Tako. Miaka and Kuro."

"Aww… there goes the hot girls…" muttered Joey.

"Joey! Minus ten!"

"Damn."

"And you can work with Kioka."

"No!" he said, looking at his partner's oily hair with immense dislike and disgust.

"Oni and Kamo. Sakia and Tristan. Shika and Yugi. Tea and Seto."

"What?!" said Seto suddenly. He had been sitting in the corner reading the whole time.

"Is there a problem?" asked Ms. Makuro.

"No… no Ms. Makuro." groaned the CEO.

"Lucky _bitch_." muttered many girls, looking at Tea enviously.

"Class, you will pick any ancient civilization and do a ten minute presentation on its culture, peak of its power, inventions, etcetera…"

"But that's so _boring_!"

"Joey! Should I make that minus twenty?"

"No Ms. Makuro," said the boy sheepishly.

She looked at her watch and smiled.

"Lunch time."

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Why?!" yelled Joey, pounding his fists on the table. "Why me? And Kioka!"

Tristan shivered. "Poor guy."

"Well at least your partner _likes_ you!" muttered Tea.

"A little too much!" said Joey, looking at Kioka, who was tossing her disgusting mop of hair and winking at him.

"But Tea… being with Kaiba's pretty bad too…" smirked Tristan.

"Shh… he'll _hear_ you!"

"I already have." said a voice behind her.

The group turned to see the arrogant CEO looming over them.

"Kaiba."

"Puppy."

"Why you little-"

"I'm shaking from fear." said Kaiba sarcastically.

"You damn well _should_ be!"

"Joey, you shouldn't mess with him!" said Tristan, attempting to hold the blonde back.

"Let me at him!"

"No… Joey!"

"Aww… is the little puppy having trouble? Maybe he needs a leash."

"Damn you!"

"And a muzzle."

"Shuddup!"

"And while you're at it, get him a brain!"

"At least my skull can support two! The one they buy and the one I have already!"

Tristan, Yugi, and Tea looked at Joey amusedly.

"You call that an insult, puppy?"

"Uh… yeah?"

"Sounds more like a _compliment_. You seem to be implying that your head is too abnormally large." said the CEO arrogantly.

"Look Kaiba," began Tristan, "Stop coming over here and dissing us! Haven't you got anything better to do?!"

"Listen you pathetic nimrod, I'm here to talk to _Tea_!"

"So freakin' talk already!" growled Joey.

"Tea," said Kaiba, "when do you want to work on the project?"

"Uh… after school I guess…"

'Damn!' thought Kaiba with annoyance, 'I was going to that game store after school! Well, it can wait I suppose.'

"Tea, that will be fine. My _mansion_?"

"Uh… sure!"

"Okay then, se you after school." he said as he walked away from their lunch table.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Hey Joey! Wake up! School's over and _we_ have to work on _our_ project…"

"Oh… hello _Kioka_…" said Joey with visible disappointment.

"Have fun Joey!" yelled Tea with a laugh, as she got into Kaiba's limousine. The CEO was seated in the back, next to her.

"The mansion!" he said to the driver.

"Ye… yes sir!"

"Uh…" said Tea, "I'm gonna call my mother on my cell phone and tell her I'm at a friend's house okay?"  


"A _friend's_ house?"

"Yeah," she said looking into his blue eyes, "aren't you my friend?"

"I didn't think I was."

"Do you want to be my friend?"

He couldn't help but redden a bit. "I… I don't… know?"

"Well you are." she said, getting out her phone and dialing a number.

"Mom?… hi… yes?… I won't be home until like seven or eight… oh… some ancient civ project… a friend's house… yeah… see you later then… thanks mom… bye." She hung up the phone and looked at her partner.

"We're here." he said, pointing to his mansion.

She stepped out of the car and followed him up the steps and into the large white mansion.

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

"Wow!" exclaimed Tea as she explored the Kaiba mansion. "You are so lucky!"

He looked at her. "Maybe we should start the project…"

"Oh, right!" she said giggling.

"So… what ancient civilization do you want to do the project on."

"I don't really know…"

"Well," said Kaiba knowledgeably, "there's the Greeks, Romans, Aztecs, Incas, Mayans, Babylonians, Aryians, Hittites, Indians, Chinese, Hyskos, Indo-Europeans, Egyptians-"

"Egyptians?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't we do the Egyptians?"

"Well… all right."

"Are you okay with that Kaiba?"

"Yes. Yes of course."

"So," she said slowly, "how should we start?"

"Follow me."

She followed him down a winding passageway.

"Seto! You're home!" A little child with jet-black hair jumped on the CEO.

"Mokuba!" he said laughing, swinging the little boy in his arms.

"Big brother, is that your girlfriend?"

Tea blushed and looked at Kaiba, who reddened.

"No, Mokuba, this is Tea… a… friend… from school."

"Aww…" said Mokuba, looking disappointed.

"Where are you going, kid?" asked the CEO, noticing his little brother had sneakers on.

"To a friend's house!"

"I'm glad to hear you've made friends already." said Kaiba smiling, "What time will you be back?"

"Uh… nine maybe?"

"Alright kiddo… have fun!"

"Bye Seto! Bye Tea!"

"Bye Mokuba!" said Kaiba and Tea as he pranced down the hallway.

"So that's your little bro?" asked Tea.

"Yes."

"He's very cute!"

"Yeah."

"How old is he?"

"Ten."

"Do you have any other siblings?"

"No."

"So do you like Domino City?"

"Maybe."

She turned and stopped in front of him. "Will you ever give me a more-than-one-word answer?"

He looked at her with his cerulean eyes and smiled. "I might consider it."

He unlocked one of the rooms in the hallway and turned on the lights.

"Wow."

The room had seven computers, three desks, and large book cases.

"Hell, this is big!"

"It's my personal library." he said, closing the door behind them.

"Shit… I need one of these!"

"Take a seat." he said, pointing to a computer. He sat down in the one next to her.

"Umm… Kaiba? The screen wants a password."

He leaned over to her computer and typed it in.

She blushed. After all, he was leaning over her with his arms slightly above her shoulders and his chin uncomfortably close to her forehead.

"Uh… Kaiba?"

He looked down suddenly. Since they were in such an awkward position, he found himself an inch away from her lips.

"I'm sorry." he mumbled, embarrassed.

"That's okay." she replied, giggling once more.

He went back to researching on his own computer, not noticing her gazing at him with admiration.

'Damn… he's way too hot!' she thought, reddening slightly.

She began researching the Egyptians on her computer. She bent down to get some paper she had printed from the printer, which was on the ground.

It was Kaiba's turn to stare.

After all, she was wearing the Domino High uniform. It had a very short blue skirt and a tight pink blouse.

'Shit! I can't think about girls like this!' thought Kaiba, turning back to his computer, 'I'm a freaking CEO!'

"So Tea, we should share the information we found." he said.

"Yeah." she replied, getting up from her chair.

((So, that was a LONG chappy, eh? You guys deserved it… 28 pages! An hour and a half of typing! Aaah… lolz but remember, please **review** or I'll take another seven-month break… *grin*… And just a hint… the next chappy might have some action… if you know what I mean… *winks*))


End file.
